This invention relates to static structures, such as a building, which incorporate a system for producing electricity, and more particularly to a static structure incorporating a system that produces electricity by using solar radiation and different kinds of energy transformation for maximum efficiency.
The recent energy crisis, as illustrated by skyrocketing fuel prices and electric power outages in the state of California, has brought back the idea that there is a need to develop alternate sources of energy. One available source of energy is the Sun, providing electromagnetic radiation in the form of heat radiation and light radiation. Another source of energy is the gravitational field of the Earth, in the form of kinetic energy of falling water, for instance. Power generating devices have been developed in the past to take advantage of one or the other source of energy, or both in combination.
The two sources of energy can be combined to increase efficiency. Another way to increase efficiency is to concentrate the solar radiation, using reflectors and/or lenses. The high frequency part of the spectrum in solar radiation can be used to directly produce electricity by means of photovoltaic cells. The heat produced by the low frequency end of the spectrum can be used to heat or evaporate a fluid and bring it to a higher elevation. The fluid can then acquire kinetic energy by falling back to a lower level, and power a hydraulic turbine/electric generator assembly. The thermal energy carried by the heated fluid can also provide electricity by powering a heat turbine/electric generator assembly.
Several combinations of the above elements have been disclosed in the past.
Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,100) and Arthur (U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,614) disclose systems for converting solar radiation into electricity that include a concentrator and a boiler for producing steam. The steam moves upward and is used to drive a primary steam-powered turbine coupled to an electric generator. The steam is then condensed and the produced water falls down to a secondary water-powered turbine coupled to an electric generator. The water then goes back to its initial location in the boiler and is ready for a new cycle.
The present inventor (U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,012) discloses a building block, to be used in static structures such as walls and for converting solar radiation into electricity that include a concentrator and photovoltaic cells. The excess heat concentrated at the photovoltaic cells is extracted by means of a circulating fluid that carries the thermal energy away.
Johnson (U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,927), Newman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,554), Stark (U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,516), Kelly (U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,164) and Bell (U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,031) disclose systems for converting solar radiation into electricity that include a concentrator and photovoltaic cells. In each case, the excess heat concentrated at the photovoltaic cells is extracted by means of a circulating fluid that carries the thermal energy away to a secondary system where it can be used to drive a steam-powered turbine coupled to an electric generator.
Doe (U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,029) and Thompson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,103) disclose systems for concentrating solar radiation, and using the produced heat to evaporate a moving fluid. This fluid is then used to drive a steam-powered turbine coupled to an electric generator.
Vanzo (U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,963) and Lindmayer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,903) disclose systems for directly converting solar radiation into electric current by means of photovoltaic cells. In a second phase, thermal energy is converted into electric energy by means of a steam-powered turbine coupled to an electric generator.
Falconer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,328), Bliamptis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,189), McFarland (U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,704) and Parker (U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,971) disclose systems for converting solar radiation into electricity in a two-phase process. In a first stage, solar radiation is used to evaporate a fluid that moves up to a primary steam-powered turbine or engine coupled to an electric generator. In a second stage, the fluid is condensed and falls back to a lower height. Its gravitational potential energy is converted into kinetic energy that is used to drive a liquid-powered turbine or engine coupled to an electric generator.
Iozzi (U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,416) and Morey (U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,429) disclose systems in which heat (from solar radiation or any other source) is used to evaporate a fluid and make it move upward to a higher position where it gets gravitational potential energy. The fluid is then condensed and driven downward in order to convert its potential energy into kinetic energy that can be used to activate a hydraulic turbine and thus, produce electricity.
Each of the foregoing U.S. patents is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
All of these systems fall short of thoroughly taking advantage of the possibilities offered by the combination of solar and gravitational energy. Their low efficiency and high cost of manufacture and installation have been an obstacle to their wider application.
The present invention overcomes the aforesaid problems and deficiencies of the prior art by an integrated building system in which several components which use solar energy are combined into a system utilizing a plurality of solar building blocks incorporated into a static structure such as a wall.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide an autonomous system for producing electricity, by which a building can produce its own energy and not depend entirely on an electric company for its power supply.
Another advantage of the present invention is its efficiency. By collecting the unused energy in one element of the system to power the next element of the system, the waste of energy is minimized.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a loop in which no fuel is necessary and in which the fluid used to collect and transport energy is continuously recycled and fed back into said loop.
Still another advantage of the present invention is to provide an integrated approach to the designing and building of residences, office buildings, hotels, and other buildings in which the energy necessary to run the building.(for lighting, heating, air conditioning, electric appliances, etc . . . ) is produced within the structure of the building itself, therefore combining the cost of building materials with the cost of the energy supply. This would lower the total life-cycle cost of a building, compared to an older building retro-fitted with a solar power installation according to previous inventions.
The advantages of this invention are obtained by a system of several elements connected together to form a loop within a static structure, such as a wall of building or of a power generating structure, and by a method of operating the system. A moving fluid circulates within the loop. Part of the loop is comprised of a series of connected building blocks incorporated into the walls of a building. The building blocks also concentrate and collect solar radiation, to directly produce electricity by means of embedded photovoltaic cells, and to heat a moving fluid which cools, and carries the thermal energy away from, the solar cells and vertically up to a gas turbine connected to an electrical generator. The returning fluid, now condensed to a liquid, is directed downwardly to a liquid turbine connected to an electrical generator.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, an electricity producing system is comprised of a fluid loop in a vertical plane located within a static structure and which includes a conventional gas or steam turbine coupled to an electric generator. The turbine is powered by the thermal energy carried by a moving fluid heated by solar energy collected by a building block that is part of the static structure and located at a lower level. A condenser and/or heat exchanger located at an upper level then returns the fluid to a liquid state. A substantially vertical pipe directs the flow of the liquid fluid vertically downward and back to a lower level. During the fall, the fluid is accelerated by the effect of gravity. A conventional hydraulic turbine coupled to an electric generator is powered by the kinetic energy of the fluid at the bottom of the vertical pipe. And a return pipe closes the loop by returning the fluid to the bottom of the series of building blocks.